Serious Insanity, the meme
by esama
Summary: Highly improbable pairings in highly improbable circumstances, from ten different fandoms. Seventh drabble; Edward Elric and Harry Potter, pretending to be married. Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously.
1. Kids of demons and such

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including** Yugi Mutou** (From Yu-Gi-Oh), **Harry Potter** (From Harry Potter and the Duh), **Naruto Uzumaki** (From Naruto),** Hikaru Shindou** (From Hikaru no Go), **Edward Elric** (From Fullmetal Alchemist), **Jack O'Neill** (From Stargate SG1), **Light Yagami** (from Death Note), **Alucard** (from Hellsing), **The Doctor** (from Doctor Who) and **William Laurence** (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom.

**Prompt 1.  
Describe the children of Naruto Uzumaki and Light Yagami? Are they good parents? **

"NARUTO!" Light roared from the kitchen. "What the hell have you been teaching the brat?"

The blonde ninja winced from midst of his paper work so forcefully, that his hat got knocked askew. Gingerly he straightened it before standing up, carefully peeking into the kitchen. "Which of them and what -" he started, and trailed away, at the sight of messy haired little Arashi, who was happily sitting in the ceiling, dribbling jam downwards from the jar he was holding. "Oh, wow," the Hokage said and grinned. "My kid is a genius! A prodigy! Aw, yeah, take that Sasuke and your stupid -"

"Naruto!" the brown haired man growled, his eyes flicking from brown to ferocious red for a moment. Then the frown faded from his face and a wide smile took its place - which, to Naruto who quickly gulped and took a step back, looked all the more terrifying. "Kindly explain to me why your son is in the ceiling, dribbling _goo_ onto my work?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked and then glanced down. "Yikes," he muttered sheepishly at the sight of the mess Arashi was making. Light's Sealing work, the pride of their little house hold and marvel in the village thorough, was covered in specks of red. "Well, I might've shown Ai how to chakra walk and Arashi might've been there - but I didn't think that the boy would really, I mean, he's _three_, you don't, just, I mean…" he trailed away helplessly under Light's glare and sighed. "I'll clean it up?" he offered hopefully, bringing his hands to a seal of the Kage Bunshin.

"Don't you dare touch my scrolls," Light growled, pointing him with the brush he was holding like a deadly weapon at the Hokage - which, Naruto knew, it was. The deadliest weapon in the village. "Just get the brat out of the kitchen before I kill him."

"Yes, dear," Naruto sighed and under Light's glare he jumped to the ceiling and picked up his messy haired son, who giggled happily and smeared the jam all over his cheeks as he did. Unfortunately, it caused the jam jar the boy was holding to fall and nearly crash directly into Light's work - which was only saved by Naruto's quick reflexes, as he kicked the jar midair to different direction. It crashed into the corner of the room instead and wincing a little Naruto jumped back down again.

"I'll clean it up?" he offered again while Light rubbed his forehead, the skin beneath his eye twitching. "I'll clean it up and the living room and I'll cook something good tonight?"

"Just get out and don't dare to come back without coffee and some sake," the Sealing master growled, reaching out and grasping the fabric of Naruto's now slightly jam stained robes. For a moment he looked like he was about to try and haul Naruto neatly out of the window, but instead he pulled the Hokage closer. "You will make it up to me later," Light promised with dark voice, and _bit_ the blond man's lips before pushing him away. "Not get out before I kill you."

"Yikes," Naruto winced and after leaning and smacking a quick kiss to his husband's cheek, he hurried out. "Mommy's in a bad mood, so what you say we leave him alone for now?" he whispered conspiringly to Arashi, who giggled into his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Light growled from the kitchen. "What are you still doing in my house?"

"Going, dear, going now," Naruto promised, quickly wiping all the jam he could from his face before cleaning Arashi and practically running out. Once outside, he sighed a sigh of relief, before sending a backwards glance towards the apartment. Light would cool down after a while, he knew. The man always did.

"What a sweet harmony, your family life," a husky voice cackled from near by, and glancing upwards Naruto saw Ryuk hovering above the porch. "You have such a good impact on Light's temper."

"Unca Ryyu!" Arashi giggled, waving his arms up at the gangly creature.

The Hokage sighed and then chuckled. "I do try. I think I bring out the best of him," Naruto grinned, pulling out apple from the pocket of his robes and throwing it up to the death god. "Where's Ai?" he asked. Ryuk usually ran after their eldest child, who as a recently made Genin was most likely the most entertaining one in the family, seeing that Naruto's job was mostly paperwork and Light's work was pretty much the same.

"She was chasing a cat around the back alleys. It was interesting until she caught it," the god answered, biting happily into the apple. "She and her team are on the way to the Tower."

Thinking his brown haired daughter and her team chasing the very same cat he had gotten permanent scars from, Naruto grinned. "Ah, good old Tora," he murmured before frowning and wondering how old the cat had to be by now. It had been, what, twenty years since he had been chasing her?

Ah well, it didn't matter. Looking down to Arashi, Naruto grinned. "Let's see if we can catch your sister and get some Ramen together," he decided, ruffling the boy's hair. "Give mommy time to cool off."

"Naruto!" Light called from inside. "Get me some new scrolls while you're at it."

"The same ones as usually? Will do, dear," Naruto promised with a shake of his head, and quickly turned to leave before his husband laid more demands on him.

"You are so whipped," Ryuk cackled, floating after him.

"Like you aren't," the Hokage sighed and then grinned. One wouldn't want life to be boring, and with Light around, it definitely wasn't. Just trying to keep the man from killing every person in the village was enough to keep him busy most of the time. Not to mention trying to keep Arashi from kindling his mother's wrath and Ai from causing general havoc and Ryuk from… doing whatever it was that Ryuk usually did.

Just as well, for the most surprising ninja of Konoha to have the most surprising family in the world.

xx

So, there's this meme I've seen a couple of times. You take ten characters, put them in no particular order, and then you write/draw/etc to the several prompts that follow in the style of _#3 and #6 have meeting, what happens,_ and so forth. It seemed like fun and silly and I went, what the heck, I'm on a holiday and slightly intoxicated, I can do whatever I like (within reason). Therefore, a highly slashed up and more than weird drabble meme that I am taking way too seriously. While not taking it all that seriously, I mean, I take the prompt as prompts. For example, not much ado about the kids in this one, but then they weren't that interesting. There are probably some mistakes and grammar errors and what not, but I'm too lazy to care right now.

(I don't know where the original meme is from, I've only seen people filling it out and it doesn't seem like they knew where it from either. It's a mystery.)

Next time I shall try to** describe Edward Elric and Yugi Mutou's first kiss.**


	2. Short kisses

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including** Yugi Mutou** (From Yu-Gi-Oh), **Harry Potter** (From Harry Potter and the Duh), **Naruto Uzumaki** (From Naruto),** Hikaru Shindou** (From Hikaru no Go), **Edward Elric** (From Fullmetal Alchemist), **Jack O'Neill** (From Stargate SG1), **Light Yagami** (from Death Note), **Alucard** (from Hellsing), **The Doctor** (from Doctor Who) and **William Laurence** (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom.

**Prompt 2.  
****Describe Edward Elric and Yugi Mutou's first kiss.**

Yugi sighed softly to himself, while collecting the cups from his living room table. Ed had been working thorough the night again, going through the long hours on the power of caffeine. He had made some progress, the Duellist could tell, there were enough sheets of papers scribbled full of odd symbols to prove that. But he had also worked himself into exhaustion and in the end hadn't even made it to the couch to sleep, when the power of caffeine had failed him.

"At this rate you'll work yourself to death," the spiky haired man sighed, setting the tray of empty coffee cups down and crouching down instead to look at his houseguest from another world. Even while drooling onto the corner of the coffee table, Edward was exceedingly handsome man. Glazed with gold throughout, from the lively hair to the deep molten shade of his eyes and the tanned quality of his skin. The Alchemist was the shorter side maybe, but hell, Yugi himself had never managed to grow past hundred and fifty four centimetres, so he wasn't really one to talk. And really, the shortness of his frame only made the strength lining it all the more visible.

Edward was rarely aware of the way he looked, though, and if he was it was in the negative light that made him wear long sleeved shirts even in warmest days, and pull white gloves to cover his hands. Yugi's eyes lingered a little over the metallic Automail arm, something that still fascinated him but which Ed had only recently gotten relaxed enough to show him. Yugi made a mental note to make sure Kaiba would never see it - he would need a crowbar to pry the man off the technology if he got the slightest glimpse of it.

It was unlikely there would be need to be wary of that, though. With the speed Ed was working, the man wouldn't be staying with him for long. Sighing, Yugi ran his fingers over the other man's bangs. Ed looked oddly enough younger and older at the same time when he slept. His face relaxed and the constant scowl vanished, but in the mean time, the tiredness outlining every feature grew more pronounced. Tiredness powered by his desperation to get home.

It was desperation Yugi could understand, even if one that made him feel so helpless watching. Ed was like Atemu all over again - even if so very different.

He could understand - and he would be understanding. And yet… "You make me wonder if I'm really such a bad host at times," the Duellist murmured gently, before standing up. With snap of his fingers he evoked the shadows lingering beneath the coffee table, to rush forward to his aid. Ed's sleep loose body was immediately lifted to the air, the threads of smoky darkness flickering below him. Following the order of Yugi's fingertips the shadows gently laid it down to the couch instead, where Yugi shook his control loose so that he could spread the comforter over the man.

As he spread the blanked over the other man's feet, Edward grunted slightly in his sleep, his human hand pushing at the comforter and sneaking below his short sleeved shirt, pushing the hem up. "Come off it, Alphonse," the Alchemist murmured, turning his head and sighing without waking up. "S'not cold."

"No, I suppose it isn't," Yugi agreed, and pushed the blanked back, shaking his head. Maybe he was over thinking it, but for as long Ed stayed, he wanted the man to be as comfortable as possible. Maybe, that way before the end…

"I guess I am a bit desperate, huh?" he asked, sitting on to the edge of the couch, and eying the Alchemist. He smiled crookedly, reaching out again. Ed was beautiful, but what drew the Duellist to him was most of his strength of will, his passion. The last time he had seen such a force to be reckoned with… but then, he had been hopelessly in love with Atemu too, hadn't he? And like with Atemu, it was the very thing he so adored, that would eventually take the man away.

"Maybe one day, one of you will decide to stay," the Duellist remarked and smiled, before leaning down and giving his second love a first kiss good bye. Then, shaking his head he stood up again and took the tray once more. He had dishes to do and some more coffee to make before he could safely open the game store…

"Yugi," a sleepy voice called grumpily from the couch, and the Duellist froze, before guiltily looking over his shoulder. Ed was eying him with half lidded eyes that seemed to smoulder in the faint light of the morning. "What?" the Alchemist demanded, scratching his belly absently.

"I uh… I'm sorry," Yugi offered, and threw a smile at the man. "Sorry, you can sleep if you want, I didn't mean to wake you. Or I can make you some coffee if you…"

He trailed away as Ed frowned at him, and for a moment just stood there, awkwardly fingering the rim of the tray. "Come here," the Alchemist finally grunted, shifting so that he was propped by one elbow. Yugi hesitated, giving an uneasy glance at the hand Ed still had free - the Automail one, which Yugi knew packed quite a punch when push came to shove.

Well, he'd deserve it. It had been a bit too forward and insulting, to kiss a man when he was defencelessly in sleep. Sighing, the Duellist set the tray down and approached the couch. "Ed, I -"

He didn't get to say what he had planned. Ed reached up with his metal fingers and grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging him forcefully down. Yugi only barely managed to shift so that instead of digging his knee right into the Alchemist's midriff, he instead ended up straddling the blond man. As he hurriedly took support of the couch, he gave the other man a wide eyed look - but Ed wasn't done. His hand took hold of the collar of Yugi's shirt this time, and tugged him down.

"Unh!" Yugi grunted, eyes wide and body shuddering while Ed, with the passion he had so far shown only towards Alchemy and food, claimed his lips. It was forceful and blatant and little clumsy, with too much teeth and tongue and saliva, but like with everything else, the genius that drove the Alchemist forward prevailed. Clumsiness gave way to experimentation and then to what would soon become mastery, and Yugi could only moan softly and lay there, as Edward used him as tool for learning.

When the Duellist managed to wrench himself free, he was light headed and breathless, and his kiss swollen lips tingled. Below him Ed licked his own reddened lips lazily, wrapping strong arms, metal and flesh, around the elder man's slim waist.

"So?" the Alchemist asked, tightening his arms and making Yugi let out a soft huff of air.

"Yeah," the Duellist nodded, and with a cocky grin, Ed pulled him into another kiss that, just like the second one, put their first to shame. It was much shorter though, and no where near as brutal, and Yugi still had some semblance of mind left when the other pulled back.

"You could always come with me," Ed said, while Yugi drew in shuddering breaths. "You'd love Amestris - and there'd be great market for a game maker, I bet."

Helpless, Yugi let out a soft laugh at that. He thought of his friends, of Atemu, of Afterlife that was waiting for him and all the things he wanted to say to those on the other side, he thought of games and Duels and the strange power of shadows that had never left him - and then, ignoring all that, he kissed the gorgeous man below him again.

He'd mope about it all a little later.

xx

Ahaha, that was fun, Yugi wanted to angst and Ed didn't let him. Kind of plausible too, maybe not really sort of. Still, fun.

(thanks for the heads up for Harry being in the last chapter, I've been writing him a lot lately so he jumps into everything, it seems :'D)

Next one will be the best thing ever as I try to figure out** how would Harry Potter react to if Jack O'Neill is pregnant with William Laurence's baby?  
**Awkward sentence for the win.**  
**


	3. Dragons and babies and all

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including** Yugi Mutou** (From Yu-Gi-Oh), **Harry Potter** (From Harry Potter and the Duh), **Naruto Uzumaki** (From Naruto),** Hikaru Shindou** (From Hikaru no Go), **Edward Elric** (From Fullmetal Alchemist), **Jack O'Neill** (From Stargate SG1), **Light Yagami** (from Death Note), **Alucard** (from Hellsing), **The Doctor** (from Doctor Who) and **William Laurence** (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom.

**Prompt 3.  
How would Harry Potter react to if Jack O'Neill is pregnant with William Laurence's baby?**

Harry wrung his hands awkwardly, while Colonel O'Neill glowered at the floor in the side of the room and Captain Laurence refused to look up from the hands he had planted his face in. "I'm really, really, really sorry," the wizard said, not for the first time. "I… I didn't know they could do that, I mean. _We_ can't do that. Magic can do some wicked things, but this, kind of…" he shook his head, not knowing what to say. Was there anything anyone could say about stuff like this?

"Damn it," O'Neill grunted, leaning back and digging two fingers beneath the waistline of his pants, trying to loosen them around the bulging belly that had been perfectly flat the day before. "Give it a rest kid, it's not your fault," he said, sighing irritably. He cast a heated glare towards the locked door of their cell. "Almost got to hand it to them, though, I thought I had gone through it all already. Time travel, kidnappings, reality travel, dimensional whatsits and all. This takes the cake though."

Harry shifted uneasily where he sat, and turned to look at Captain Laurence. The aviator was taking the whole thing the worst of the two of them - which was kind of strange since in his world he rode dragons for living. But, then again, eighteenth century and what not, did they even have concept of alien kidnappings and… probings and whatnot? Probably not. "You alright, sir?" the wizard asked, wrapping his arms around his bent knees. "Captain Laurence?" he asked again.

The blond haired man drew in a breath, and with a sigh lowered his hands. There was a grim look of utter disbelief on his face, as he glanced at the boy wizard and the American soldier from what he considered to be the distant future. "Please, do forgive me," he said. "I am still not entirely convinced that this is not some… fever induced nightmare of sorts," he admitted and then gave O'Neill an uneasy glance. "And you, sir, I offer my most sincere…" he trailed away, glancing down at the Colonel's stomach helplessly. "I do not suppose apologies can quite cover this."

The Colonel snorted, grinning wryly at him. The expression was rather mirthless, Harry noted. "Well, if nothing I'll know the brat will be polite," the greying man grunted, before giving up and falling to lay on his back on the metal floor. "One day Captain, I'll look back at this and maybe laugh. Or chuckle. I might grimace too a bit, though. It's just grimace worthy. But the point its, one day, this'll be over. And it will be sort of okay. Hopefully soon," he grunted and sighed. "I need to take a piss again. This blows."

Harry agreed whole heartedly with that. Glancing between the Colonel and the Captain who looked like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be helping the Colonel, the wizard looked away. It was all his fault. The aliens had been using his powers to make it happen. He still wasn't sure how they had done it - how they had used his power without his consent or even a wand… but somehow they had managed. And after they had managed this, what next? What could they possibly want?

He didn't want to find out.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered, scowling at the door. If only he had a wand, he could bust the thing open. Or if he had been allowed to see anything outside the cell, then he could apparate. But each time he had been taken out, he had been blindfolded. And he wasn't stupid enough to try without knowing where to apparate to - wizards got splinched and lodged themselves into walls and floors that way. On top of that, they were in what O'Neill called hyperspace. Moving. Apparing here was probably like apparating from one moving car to another - and he'd help no one by getting himself killed.

"Yeah, no kidding. If you have a plan, I'm all ears," O'Neill said, waving a hand without bothering to try to get up.

"If… if they have Temeraire, then perhaps…" Laurence started and then trailed away, frowning and looking away. "Ah, I forgot. Even a dragon could not survive in… in here." There was a lost look in his face and the fabric of his breeches made a noise, as he squeezed it in his white knuckled fists.

"I might be able to fly the ship or maybe send a message, if we managed to get to the bridge. But that's us against who knows how many, and I _waddle_ at the moment, so…" the Colonel said, before grunting suddenly and quickly forcing himself into a seated position. "S'cuse me fellas, I'mma gonna throw up now," he said, crawling to the toilet and while the wizard and the aviator looked away, he did just that.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Laurence asked, looking as if he was in physical pain, listening to the Colonel's retching. "With your powers, can you not at least open the door?"

"I'd do it if I could, believe me, but I'd need a wand for that," Harry said awkwardly, guiltily. Unlike the others, who had only lost their weapons, he had been stripped nearly nude when he had been brought on board. Their captors hadn't wanted to leave him with anything magical.

"A wand?" the Captain asked, frowning.

"A tool. Focus. Outlet. It's hard to explain - every wizard needs one to do magic," Harry sighed, leaning his chin to his knees. "They're just made of wood with magical core, like phoenix feather or dragon heart string or stuff like that, but…" he shrugged. "I can't do much without one."

"A dragon…" the blond man murmured before quickly rummaging through the pockets of his green coats. "I believe I may have - yes, yes, I do," he said, pulled out something, holding it out for Harry. At first it looked like fist full of crumbled pebbles, but as Harry looked closer, he realised that they weren't stone. "Temeraire's scales, they grew twisted and had to be cut off so that healthy ones could grow in their place," the Captain explained. "Can you use them?"

While O'Neill withdrew from the toilet bowl, looking green, Harry accepted the scales. His fingers twitched a little at the feel of it - it was like holding a fistful of lightning storm. There was definite power there. "Yeah, maybe," he murmured, turning the scales in his hands. They were no wand, but there was something in them, something he might be able to use. "I can try, but I can't make any promises," he said and stood up.

"If we're escaping, can you wait until I wash a bit and answer the call of nature?" O'Neill asked plaintively. "I'd rather not run with full bladder and face full of vomit. Just a personal preference."

"Please, by all means," Laurence nodded, giving him a strangely dutiful look, once more looking like he needed to do something to help but he didn't know what. "We will of course wait."

Harry looked between the two men, two soldiers, and clutched onto the scales. The whole situation was insane, ridiculous, unbelievable. But… part of it was his fault. So he'd make sure that the two men got out safely. Dragons and babies and whatnot and all.

xx

X3 not very slashy and not as brain-breaky as the prompt sounded, but kind of fun to write nonetheless. Just imagine that they escape and end up somewhere and Jack goes through pains of childbearing and Laurence is the most dutiful father ever. And Harry will be the over protective godfather and Temeraire will ask a lot of strange questions about human eggs and such. That would actually make a sort of interesting full lenght multi chapter story. Sort of.

Next time we shall see just **how does Alucard convince Light Yagami to go with him on a date? **


	4. Undead single male

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including** Yugi Mutou** (From Yu-Gi-Oh), **Harry Potter** (From Harry Potter and the Duh), **Naruto Uzumaki** (From Naruto),** Hikaru Shindou** (From Hikaru no Go), **Edward Elric** (From Fullmetal Alchemist), **Jack O'Neill** (From Stargate SG1), **Light Yagami** (from Death Note), **Alucard** (from Hellsing), **The Doctor** (from Doctor Who) and **William Laurence** (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom.

**Prompt 4.  
How does Alucard convince Light Yagami to go with him on a date?**

Alucard smiled faintly to himself, watching the young mortal. Light was in his own strange way a sight to behold. The death god hovering about his shoulder put aside, the human had a strange power very few men these days did. In certain light, it made his face seem diabolical and his eyes gleam with the same inhuman red, that Alucard's eyes had shone for centuries. And yet Light Yagami was completely human - so human, even, that it had been a while since Alucard had met such an individual. Even Integra didn't have the same force of will. And nowhere near the same darkness.

"If I believe you," the human started slowly, "and I don't say that I do, then what benefit do I get from this… excursion?" He raised a single eyebrow, folding his arms. "And what's the worth of it to you? Considering the fact that you did not give your full name to me, I can't do a thing to you, but the name of your… master gives me leverage."

Alucard grinned. "Only if you can attach a name to the face, and you won't. Master Integra Hellsing has made sure that there are no pictures of her anywhere for people like you to find," he assured, shifting closer. His pistols were a steady weight at his sides, as he stepped closer to the incredibly lethal human boy. "And make no mistake, human; I could kill you where you stood long before you even thought of doing anything to protect yourself."

Light answered his grin with a dry smirk. "No doubt," he said, and for a moment Alucard wanted to lick a long line down his cheek and throat, just to taste the power behind that wry tone. "You could strike me death, supposedly. However, if you have that power, and you have yet to use it on me, knowing who I am and what I do… it means you want something."

The vampire hummed, now standing face to face with the human. Light Yagami had yet to attain his full height and age, and was short in comparison to him - but then, most people were. Still the human had the pride and arrogance to stare at him head on - stare _down_ at him - despite the difference height and power. It was the sort of strength that aroused the likes of Alucard immensely. He wanted to eat this man. To own him - and be owned in return. To curl at his feet and watch how he destroyed the world.

It was the power likes of which the Earth had yet to see - which it would no doubt never see after Light Yagami died.

Alucard hummed and smiled, slow and close lipped, nothing like his usual bloodthirsty glare and all the more bloodier for it. "I want you," he answered honestly, crudely. "I want your blood and your body and that power in your fingertips, I want your death god and your note and I want those words you write and the names you sign." He leaned closer and breathed in the smell of the human - who, even while his body quaked with natural fear, stayed strong and proud and standing. Delicious. "I want to see the god you could make and I want to make you that god. I want your wings, Light Yagami. I want to rip them apart."

The young man inhaled slowly, like breathing him in the same way he had done to him, except he didn't. Unlike Alucard, Light couldn't smell a man's soul and strength. "I belong to no one," he answered softly, his fingers twitching on his arms, that still held their tight folded state. "Least of all to a _vampire_. I _am_ a god. And gods only have worshippers."

Alucard laughed against the human's hair, listening to the Death God cackle in agreement. Such an arrogant little human. "Then let me worship you," he said, and then ducked his head, grazing his teeth along the human's neck. "Or let me drink you dry."

Light stood still for a moment before laughing, breathless, half terrified and half reckless sound. "You could, couldn't you?" he murmured, and Alucard bit his neck lightly, not hard enough to cut, but strong enough to bruise. The boy's voice hitched, and his hands came up to grasp Alucard's shoulders, fingers clutching onto the red of his coat. "You could," the human who would be a god murmured, now certain.

"And it would be easy," Alucard agreed, licking wetly across the bruises he had made onto the human's pale skin. "And then you would be nothing, just another poor fool, dead in the side of the road, meaningless and soon forgotten," he said, lifting his head and chuckling right into the human's ear. "Give me your answer, Light Yagami. Immortality has not granted me the gift of patience."

The would-be-god laughed again. "Yes," he said, helpless and exhilarated. "Yes. _Yes_. Let's go."

xx

A shorter one this time and not as much cracky as it was... whatever this was. x3

And the next one shall possibly answer the question of** where would The Doctor and Jack O'Neill go for their honeymoon?** And** how is Hikaru Shindou going to sabotage their honeymoon? **


	5. Honeymooning

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including** Yugi Mutou** (From Yu-Gi-Oh), **Harry Potter** (From Harry Potter and the Duh), **Naruto Uzumaki** (From Naruto),** Hikaru Shindou** (From Hikaru no Go), **Edward Elric** (From Fullmetal Alchemist), **Jack O'Neill** (From Stargate SG1), **Light Yagami** (from Death Note), **Alucard** (from Hellsing), **The Doctor** (from Doctor Who) and **William Laurence** (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom.

**Prompt 5.  
Where would The Doctor and Jack O'Neill go for their honeymoon? How is Hikaru Shindou going to sabotage their honeymoon? **

"I'm too old for you."

"I'm nine hundred and eight - so really, you're actually too young for me. But love and marriage knows no age, you know."

"We are not married," Jack insisted, even while following his supposed husband out of the Tardis, hands pushed into the pockets of his BDU pants, shoulders slouched. For a man on his early fifties, he looked remarkably like a teenage boy. "That was not a real ceremony. It's wasn't even a hand fasting, for crying out loud. Or booze. There should be booze in every wedding"

"Nonsense, of course it was a real ceremony. It had real… people and music. And dancing. I love the dancing," the Doctor answered, grinning widely. "And even in make belief weddings you always should have a honeymoon. Never done that before, honeymooning. This is _exciting_."

Jack snorted, separating the _honeymooning_ into two different words and getting some fairly funny mental images of the Doctor. Rubbing his neck and looking away, he mused that there were worse things to have than a fake honeymoon. With or without fake honey _mooning_. "Okay, so. Where are we this time?" He asked, glancing around. It looked… pretty normal. Ish. There was a walkway with trees lining it and fairly Earth like - which was… "Hopefully somewhere special since it's supposed to be our honeymoon. And no Goa'ulds, please."

"No, no, no Goa'ulds. Goa'ulds on honeymoons, that would be absurd," the Doctor scoffed. "No, no, we're in Japan."

"Japan," Jack repeated slowly.

"Yes, Japan. Doesn't it look like Japan?" the alien asked and whirled a round a bit. "It certainly feels like Japanto me - it smells like Japan. There is a certain… Japaneseness in it. Doesn't it?"

The former General shrugged his shoulders, giving him a look. All of time and space and incredible whacked out thing at their disposal and witting their reach and, suddenly…Japan? "Why Japan?"

"I don't know. Why not Japan? I've never been to Japan. It seemed like this would be the perfect time for Japan," the Doctor answered, grinning and whirling around again. "And look, there's a shrine there! It looks remarkably like Japanese shrine, doesn't it? It has very Japanlike feel to it, don't you think, a Japanesque shrine, if you will. I've never seen one up close. Well, I have, but it was a long, long time ago. Let's go and have a look."

"Oh boy, I married Daniel's long lost brother from an alien mother," Jack rolled his eyes, and followed after his supposed husband while the Doctor bounced ahead. So much or having a quiet retirement. Not that he had ever wanted a quiet retirement. And not that he'd ever admit never wanting a quiet retirement.

As he followed the Doctor around the corner, he almost missed the kid, running away from the shrine like it was about to explode. The only reason he noticed the kid was because the kid slammed almost directly into his chest, and only years of training that cosy retirement and some… handful of extra pounds hadn't yet dulled kept Jack from falling over. "Oi, oi, watch it," he snapped - and then quickly reached out to steady to kid who, in attempt to get around him quickly, nearly stumbled. "Watch it!" he repeated. "You'll run into something a lot harder than my midriff if you keep that up. Where's the fire?"

The kid didn't answer, just struggled feebly against his hold onto his shoulders and then sniffled. Before Jack could get another word through the kid, who had the most ridiculous hair style of bleached bangs while the rest of his hair was less chemicalised, began to bawl. Or no, bawling wasn't quite the right word for it, Jack realised. Bawling was loud, it was asking for attention. This was helpless, painful sobbing that broke out whether you wanted it to or not, the sort that hurt and didn't stop.

"Hey. Hey, what -" Jack started and stopped, bowing a little as the kid covered his eyes, shoulders shaking. "Hey," the retired General said again, a little softer, rubbing his palms over the kid's shuddering shoulders. "It's alright, it's okay," he murmured absently, glancing around, wondering what happened.

"Jack, what's the -" the doctor, who had returned to look for him, started and trailed away, "hold up. Hello," he said, blinked, and then looked up to Jack. "Um, what did you do?"

"Why do you think I did anything?" Jack asked, frowning while wrapping an arm around the kid's shoulders and rubbing his back. Shaking his head he looked down to the kid. "Come on. There's probably some snacks in the shrine, right? Let's get you a drink or something. It'll be okay. "

"N-no it won't!" the boy disagreed, shaking his head. "Sai's gone, he's… he's gone. It's not okay!"

Jack frowned and chanced at the doctor who pursed his lips. "Yes, right, I think a drink is in order," the alien said, coming closer and wrapping his arm around the kid's back too. "Come on. Let's get some tea and such, what do they eat in place of biscuits, dumplings? We'll have dumplings. Come on, it's okay."

The kid sniffed and didn't as much follow them as he was steered by them. While sharing a look with the Doctor over the kids head, Jack rubbed his neck awkwardly smothered the urge to sigh. Kids crying - one weakness they both shared.

Well. He supposed he could've selected a worse man to not-get-married with.

xx

Hikaru didn't as much sabotage their honeymoon as he just sorta crashed in. Ah well. it was sort of fun, and imagining the Doctor and Jack travelling the cosmos together, with Jack being all "But I'm retired... aah what the hell, let's run in, see what happens" and the doctor being all... Doctorly. Except not.

Tune in next time when I completely fail to write a** Jack O'Neill** who** is in love with Yugi Mutou. **And** Naruto Uzumaki **who** confesses his love to Jack.** W**hom would Jack pick? Does Alucard think he made the right choice?**


	6. Choices between superpowers

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including** Yugi Mutou** (From Yu-Gi-Oh), **Harry Potter** (From Harry Potter and the Duh), **Naruto Uzumaki** (From Naruto),** Hikaru Shindou** (From Hikaru no Go), **Edward Elric** (From Fullmetal Alchemist), **Jack O'Neill** (From Stargate SG1), **Light Yagami** (from Death Note), **Alucard** (from Hellsing), **The Doctor** (from Doctor Who) and **William Laurence** (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom.

**Prompt 5.  
****Jack O'Neill is in love with Yugi Mutou. Naruto Uzumaki confesses his love to Jack. Whom would Jack pick? Does Alucard think he made the right choice? **

Alucard leaned his chin to his palm, watching the humans around him. He'd never admit the fact that it was easier, to watch them and feel them and get distracted by the little important things they did, rather than to be constantly aware of where he was. He couldn't feel the gravity below him or the powers of Earth around him, and it felt uneasy. Vampires, in his opinion, weren't meant to be in space. Even if Earth was still floating out there, just beyond the window, it was still not right.

There were lot of humans gathered for this… strange, global gathering of the most powerful individuals on the planet. Some of them Alucard had heard of in passing, some of them he had heard in rumours. Yugi Mutou was one. He made an unimposing figure at his five feet and slimness, but he was the sole reason as to whyJapanwas suddenly growing stronger in magic and why not a single vampire no longer dared to place a foot upon it's soil. The current Master of Shadows, after Earth had gone several millennia's without on. Harry Potter was another, a wizard just a rock-throw away from being the Minister of Magic of Britain and it's undisputed ruler - if Potter said jump, every magician in Britain, no, in Europe did. Unlike Mutou, though, in his Auror's robes, Potter did look the part though.

Then there were others, like this… Uzumaki Naruto, who stood surrounded by masked figures, standing proud and strong and fairly curious among the people. One of the leaders of the Hidden Continents of Mu that, until recently, no one hadn't been sure that existed. In strength, he was right up there with the ethereal powers of Yugi Mutou, who could command legions of monsters. In other ways… well. Inside, it was hard to tell who was the worse monster in the bunch. Alucard, Mutou, who had whole another world connected to his soul, or Uzumaki, who carried a demon in his belly.

What a fascinating place, Earth was. And for so long, Alucard had thought that was it. But no, there were also people from other worlds in the crowd, from planets calledAbydosand Chulak and Tollana and so forth.

"…see, see, that's the point. That's not all there's to it," General O'Neill, the so called host of the gathering, was explaining a little further away to a group of people, just within Alucard's hearing range. "There's more out there, and trust me, the baddies of the galaxy are whole lot worse than anything on Earth. And even if you keep on doing whatever's that you been doing in past, those baddies aren't going anywhere."

Aliens who wanted to destroy the world. And Alucard had thought vampire Nazis were bad. He shook his head and stood up, shrugging his shoulders unnoticeably. Integra was somewhere in the crowd, but she had the police girl with her so she'd be fine and didn't heed him stalking her. He might as well mingle.

"I understand where you're coming from. What I don't see is what we could possibly do to help," Potter answered to the General as Alucard begun to lurk at the outlines of their circle of conversation. "Magic works well one-on-one, and on the ground I suppose I could be pretty useful, but I doubt there's much a wizard could do in a space battle."

"That's what we're here to find out," another human from O'Neill's group, a blonde female who looked like the Police Girl's long lost relative, said. "We don't know yet, but maybe magic could enhance the weapons we have, maybe it could be a way to create better shields, maybe it could enhance the production of our space ships. It's all still left to be seen."

"Maybe," Potter murmured, a little dubiously.

"I suppose I could help there," Mutou murmured, running his hand over his hair. "Some shadow monsters are fairly large and have enough power to make it count, and I suspect space wouldn't bother them much. They are not, how ever, large enough to fight a ship of this magnitude, and this is, what, small in comparison to what the Goa'uld have?"

"And that's nothing to what the Ori have, yeah," O'Neill nodded, giving him appreciative look. "But I'd for one love to see one of those monsters of yours in a battle and on our side. Great whopping beast, against a space ship. You gotta love that."

Mutou gave the General a little smile and nodded his head. Alurcard rolled his eyes a little at them, though he supposed that would be interesting fight. His own power against a ship larger than the one they were currently on… yes, that would be interesting.

Shaking his head, he turned away from the conversation and ventured to listen in to others. He passed the ones where his master influenced by - he'd hear what was important later in any case, so there was no point. Instead he stepped closer to Uzumaki and his group, who were talking with the dark skinned jaffa warrior.

"So, it's mostly a advantage of numbers and better weapon they have on the ground," Uzumaki was musing. "They don't have any specialised skills, just, numbers and fancy gimmicks. That doesn't seem too hard."

"To you, I suspect it wouldn't, but to humans with no strength and next to no weapons to defend themselves with, their power is overwhelming," theJaffaanswered, bowing his head slightly. "And it is the cover of ships that cement the true power of the Goa'uld, even in ground battles. It is difficult to face a battle when any moment you may be bombarded from orbit."

"Right now the Goa'uld aren't even that big a problem," the alien woman at the warrior's side said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "It's the Ori. They weapons are even worse and their ships can beat anyone. And they have plagues and all that kind of crap."

"Hm. Tell me what kind of battles you've had," Uzumaki urged, leaning a little forward, looking fascinated.

Alucard listened to theJaffa's and the woman's tales for a moment before moving away, uninterested. For a while he roamed from conversation to conversation, trying to shake himself the uneasiness of not being on actual ground, before circling back to the conversation of the General, who was now talking with Yugi Mutou alone, almost ignoring the people around him in favour of hearing the abilities the man and his monsters had.

"A shadow monster cannot be _killed_," Mutou was explaining. "Defeated yes, and I suppose that can sometimes look like they are destroyed, but they are in essence immortal. When they leave this world, defeated or dismissed, they will be ready to be summoned again in full strength."

"So, basically, you can summon them over and over and over again. And they can survive in space too," O'Neill asked, shaking his head with amazement. "You gotta join my team. Seriously."

While the Shadow Master flushed a little and turned to get himself something to drink to cover his flustered state, the _Hokage_ from the hidden continents joined the circle. "General, was it?" the blond asked, eyes shining with excitement. "I've been taking with Teal'c and, Vala, was it? With them, and they told me about the things you do off world. Sure, I don't know all yet, but basically, aside from spave fights and all, you need soldiers that can fight out numbered and against attacks coming from the sky."

"Yes. You think your Shinobi could do that?" O'Neill asked, curious.

"Well, sure. We won't be much use to anyone on space, we need to breath. But on land, and on water, we can take any non-shinobi force without fail," Uzumaki nodded, and then leaned a little closer. "I've also heard that there's lot of… money worthy stuff out there. This Naquadah, for one…"

"What of it?" O'Neill asked, his voice getting a suspicious tone now.

"My people are essentially mercenaries, General. We won't do anything without pay."

While the General scowled, looking disgusted and shifting towards Mutou whose offerings he obviously liked better, Alucard turned away, grinning. Uzumaki wanted money for his aid, but who knew, it might've been a cheaper price to pay than the one Mutou would eventually take. Shadow Realm, after all, was powered by human souls.

"What do you think?" Integra asked later, after they had been transported back toEngland. "It is obvious that allegiances were made, and plans started there. What kind of fall out do we ought to expect from this… excursion?"

Alucard grinned. A General of the most important army Earth had ever seen had either sold his hand and foot or his soul - or possibly both. What a night. "Whichever way it goes, it will be interesting," he mused and glanced at his human master. "Shall we add aliens to the repertoire of Hellsing's sworn enemies, then, my master?" he asked, grin turning into a leer.

xx

Kinda completely failed this one, but there was no way to write the actual prompt the actual way it was actually going to because, actually, that would've completely insane. So, we'll just pretend that in two chapters and after some interactions, there might be actual romance.

Also, this is a meme. The sort of thing where you list characters and then there's bunch of situations you put these characters into, all decided by what number they are on the list. That's where I get the prompts, I just take the numbers off the prompts and but the names in.

Next time** Edward Elric and Harry Potter must pretend to be a married couple. Why? **


	7. Bliss of marriage

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including** Yugi Mutou** (From Yu-Gi-Oh), **Harry Potter** (From Harry Potter and the Duh), **Naruto Uzumaki** (From Naruto),** Hikaru Shindou** (From Hikaru no Go), **Edward Elric** (From Fullmetal Alchemist), **Jack O'Neill** (From Stargate SG1), **Light Yagami** (from Death Note), **Alucard** (from Hellsing), **The Doctor** (from Doctor Who) and **William Laurence** (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom.

**Prompt ****7.  
Edward Elric and Harry Potter must pretend to be a married couple. Why? **

"I don't see why I have to be the one to wear the dress when you're the one with the luxurious golden locks for hair," Harry grumbled, fighting with the hem of the complex dress. It could've been pretty, with the gentle hues of green and elegant hem and strict but form fitting front - if only it had been on anyone else, except him.

"I could never pull of a woman with my physique," Ed grinned, lifting a fist and then clapping his bicep with his metal hand. "I'd make a way too butch woman. You on the other hand are all skin and bones so you're perfect."

"Gee, thanks," Harry growled, and tried to blow a stray lock of his wigs hair from his face. He sighed irritably. "This better be worth it," he muttered, and after managing to figure out how to hold the hems in one hand so that he wouldn't be constantly tripping over them, he lifted his free hand to grasp the crook of the Alchemist's elbow for balance. "Otherwise heads will roll."

"Trust me, it will be," Ed assured, and nodded ahead of them to the mansion they were approaching. "The old man who holds these parties, he's a right bastard, but he has the most extensive library anyone knows - and he's collector of stuff about magic and what not. If anyone has anything that will help, it'll be him. And these stupid parties are the only time he lets anyone look at his collection, so…"

"And we couldn't go as two single men?" Harry grumbled.

"No. Only young cute couples are invited. I've been getting invitations for years, but it was always couples' only, so I couldn't go," Ed shrugged. "Not that I would've, mind you, even if I had someone to go with. I can't stand the bastard."

"And this?" Harry demanded, holding up his left hand, and the not-as-much-fake-as-well-transmuted diamond ring adorning his ring finger.

Ed just grinned. "That, well, that's just to make you squirm."

"At times, I really hate you," Harry growled, and then was forced to nearly cling onto the man as he tripped over the illegally high heels and nearly planted his face into the pavement. Ed laughed softly and wrapped his arm around the wizard's waist.

"Careful, my dear," the blond man said, grinning nearly maniacally. "We wouldn't want to ruin your perfect make up, now would we? After all the time it took to make too."

"Of course not, darling," Harry hissed and stomped nearly stomped the other man's foot. He refrained, though, as they came to the mansion entrance where crowd of lace-adorned ladies were flittering with their male companions. Harry offered them an awkward smile and suddenly wished his wig was longer - maybe that way he could hide his shame and utter embarrassment in it.

Edward flashed his invitation to the butler who was keeping the extra guests away with a grim face and strong hand. The man read it over and then glanced at Ed and Harry, eyes flickering down to the hand Harry was using to command the hems of his dress. "Mr. And Mrs. Edward Elric," the man said, and turned to all smiles, bowing them in. "Right this way."

Harry clung onto Ed's elbow as they made up the stairs and into the hall, where another stoic faced man offered to take their coats. "I'm going to hurl," the wizard warned the Alchemist in hushed tones, once they were a little further into the mansion, and out of anyone's hearing range.

"Morning sickness?" Ed asked, with a wicked leer.

"I will _kill you in your sleep_," Harry promised back, elbowing his ribs. Then there was an old gentleman in ridiculous powder wig coming towards them with arms held wide open like to embrace them - and then, as the man called joyously for Ed's name, he realised that was exactly it.

"Fullmetal Alchemist himself, in my halls! And what's this lovely creature?" the old man asked, after nearly breaking Harry's ribs. Harry looked away with a flushed face as the old man examined him and held his hand, marvelling the ring. "Oh hoh, what a coy little thing she is. May I ask Mrs. Elric's first name."

"Harriet, sir. I'm sorry; she's foreign and doesn't speak Amestrian very well," Edward said smoothly and then changed to English. "Could you curtsy and smile or something, dear?" he asked, and Harry seriously wanted to strangle someone, as he was forced to make nice for the old baron or whoever the guy was. Not that what followed was any better - as the baron began to show them around like showing off his newest pets, Harry had to hang onto Ed's elbow like some sort of decoration and smile and curtsy and offer his hand to be kissed over and over and over.

"Heads. Rolling," he muttered in English to Ed, who turned a smile to him.

"Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen. My wife wishes to dance," the Alchemist said and smiled while Harry did his best to strangle his arm.

And then to the dance floor they went. Harry's smile was decisively fixed, as Ed took hold of his waist and hand and tried to lead him across the floor. It ended up with one of them nearly loosing toes and family jewels, as they both turned in the same time, and tried to lead.

"I'm the man here, _Harriet_," Ed said, amused while Harry spat curses at his chest.

"I will kill you slowly and painfully," the wizard promised and begrudgingly submitted to being lead. It wasn't that hard and after he got the hand of it he even stopped stepping onto Ed's toes - and in a way it wasn't… that bad, the feel of Ed's arm around his waist, his metal fingers gently grasping his. But on principle Harry grimaced and muttered curses thorough the dance, just to make sure that Ed had no misconceptions about the whole thing.

"Can we go check out the books now?" he grunted when the dance finally ended with him pressed to Ed's chest, a little breathless and exhilarated - but not about to let the Alchemist show that.

Ed eyed him quietly for a moment, his breath slightly off balance too. He smiled, lifting a hand to Harry's cheek. "Nope. We have to wait until the old fart wants to show his guests around, if we go before he might think something's off," he said. "Let's dance some more, shall we, dear?"

Harry swallowed, glancing towards the hand on his cheek. He was close enough to Ed to kiss the man, now, and it was doing some wicked things to his guts. "Uh," he said. "Sure?"

The Alchemist grinned, and another dance begun.

xx

Ed came out a bit OC, but what the hell. He's older and likes riling Harry up, and that shall explain everything. Yep.

Next time** William Laurence is moving in with The Doctor. What do they fight about the most? **


	8. Fight fight

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including** Yugi Mutou** (From Yu-Gi-Oh), **Harry Potter** (From Harry Potter and the Duh), **Naruto Uzumaki** (From Naruto),** Hikaru Shindou** (From Hikaru no Go), **Edward Elric** (From Fullmetal Alchemist), **Jack O'Neill** (From Stargate SG1), **Light Yagami** (from Death Note), **Alucard** (from Hellsing), **The Doctor** (from Doctor Who) and **William Laurence** (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom.

**Prompt ****8.  
William Laurence is moving in with The Doctor. What do they fight about the most? **

"You, sir, are such a bad influence," Laurence sighed, not for the first time while watching Temeraire, seemingly human under what the Doctor called a _perception filter_, flitter about the marker place. It was just another of many things he had tried and failed to understand since his life had somehow became intimately linked with that of the Doctor and his strange… ship. If the Tardis really called that.

"Bad influence, me? Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor answered cheerfully. "Curiosity is never bad, William, it's a thing to be commended for! I'm proud to have inspired it in Temeraire."

The captain sighed, and then hurried forward, after noticing that Temeraire had gotten into way too deep a conversation with one of the salespeople, leaning in and whispering. He did not like the look upon the sales person's face "Pardon me, good sir," Laurence said while placing a casual but firm hand on Temeraire's elbow. "But we must be departing now."

"But Laurence, he says he has a heap of gold and that he will share it with -" Temeraire started.

"If he has, then it is more than likely that his motives for sharing it with you are highly suspicious," Laurence intersected and shot the Doctor a slight glare. While he was more than grateful that Temeraire could experience a life as a human with no ill effects - though the process was one he did not even pretend to understand - he was not by any means happy that his dragon's human form had ended up so… beautiful. As a young, slim man of barely twenty, with long black hair braided and jewellery adorning nearly every crook and bent of his body, Temeraire was astonishing sight to behold. And thus a constant target whenever _anyone_ saw him.

"Heaps of gold aren't that comfortable anyway. They have the tendency of spreading when ever you try and find a comfortable position," the Doctor said, trying to appease both the disgruntled dragon and his captain. "What you want is a _pool_ of gold."

"A pool?" Temeraire asked, curious despite his sullenness.

"Yes, a pool. That way you have barriers keeping the gold from spreading everywhere," the Doctor assured with a slight, mischievous smile. "Remind me to show to the pools of Edingra - you will love those. All glittery and sparkly, with just right amount of gemstones in the mix - just beautiful," he added, making a strange hand gesture and grinning and Laurence who managed to steer Temeraire away from the suspicious looking vendor without the human-dragon noticing.

"Pools of gold with gemstones. I would very much like to see that," the dragon enthused, reaching out and taking the Doctor's hand so that he was leaning onto Laurence on one side, and leading the Doctor with other. "Can we go there next?"

"Maybe, if you're good," the man who was so much more than that said, smiling and gently flicking a finger at Temeraire's human nose. Laurence smothered a sigh, knowing already that trying to pry Temeraire away from those pools of gold would be nightmare. He couldn't, however, distain the Doctor for one thing. He was extremely good in making the Celestial smile.

"Why are we here, sir?" the Captain asked, after daring to let Temeraire get ahead of them a little - after warning the dragon to stay within eyesight.

"You don't like it here?" the Doctor asked, blinking innocently. "But it's so lively here, so… fifty first century!"

"It is full of temptations for Temeraire," Laurence answered, rubbing his fingers over his forehead and giving the street an unhappy look. Everywhere he looked; there was something that glittered merrily in the light of the sun. Temeraire, by the looks of it, saw it all too - he went from one shine to another like butterfly chasing the sweetest, brightest flower.

"You need a little temptation, William, otherwise life is just boring and dull," the Doctor answered, bumping against him in what he considered casual friendliness, but which always tended to throw Laurence off balance - in more ways than once. "Let him live a little, take all he can get. And do the same yourself. You only live once and life is only so long, you know."

"I do," Laurence agreed, and uneasily stepped aside as a _very_ scantily clad woman nearly bumped into him. "But in the time I have, I want to teach Temeraire better than to chase the first offer that comes along. He will live hundreds of years after I die, after all, and I wish him to be prepared for those years without my guidance."

The Doctor frowned a little at that, and glanced away. Laurence grimaced slightly, remembering. The man had lived longer than any dragon. That aged sorrow Laurence had seen some dragons endure, how long had the Doctor carried it within his chest? Longer than Temeraire would ever live, no doubt.

"My apologies," the captain offered awkwardly. "I did not mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's not all bad," the Doctor said, shaking his head and smiling. "And that's the thing," he added, bumping against Laurence again. "The good always ought to outweigh the bad. Or do you want him to remember you as constantly concerned and dominating busybody that never let him have his way."

Laurence sighed. Temeraire having his will was rarely a good will. There were revolutions and wars and complete upheavals of normal codes of society behind the words _if Temeraire had his way_.

"I suppose you are correct," he answered, regardless. He did not want to Temeraire to remember him always frowning. "However, can we not visit such… places so often?" he pleaded, noticing that Temeraire had somehow found himself surrounded by small group of scantily clad _men_, one of whom was rubbing a hand down Laurence's dragon's back.

"I'll see what I can do about it," the Doctor promised, slightly amused. "But I won't, not unless you promise to live a little too, Will. It's a big galaxy out there, and you can do more than just frown at it, you know," he added, reaching out and squeezing the aviator's shoulder firmly. "Enjoy yourself. I didn't bring you with me to watch you worrying yourself into early grave."

Laurence hesitated and then nodded, giving the man a slight smile. "Very well. I shall endeavour to enjoy our… experiences more, then," he promised. "So as long as you don't drive me into that early grave with your stunts, my friend."

"Stunts. I don't pull stunts. Stunts seems so pre-meditated. I… improvise," the Doctor grinned, and as one of those stunts he leaned forward and kissed the Aviator's cheek. "And now I think Temeraire needs extracting," he added, glancing over stunned Laurence's shoulder and nodding ahead.

The soldier instantly whirled around and nearly growled at the sight of the men trying to lead Temeraire away. The Doctor chuckled softly after him as the aviator headed forward once more to save his naïve dragons from the dangers and temptations of humans.

"Smile, William Laurence. It's not that hard," the Time Lord murmured, sighing and knowing that soon, when the day could come for him to return Laurence to his own time and space, the man would have little cause for joy.

xx

There we go. You can't have Laurence without Temeraire. Or healthy amount of worrying.

Also, this is a meme, I have all the prompts I need. I'm not taking suggestions or such.

Next up.** How will Hikaru Shindou prove his love to Yugi Mutou?**


	9. One true love

Warnings; Slash, Mpreg and crack pairings taken too seriously. Multifandom crossover, including Yugi Mutou (From Yu-Gi-Oh), Harry Potter (From Harry Potter and the Duh), Naruto Uzumaki (From Naruto), Hikaru Shindou (From Hikaru no Go), Edward Elric (From Fullmetal Alchemist), Jack O'Neill (From Stargate SG1), Light Yagami (from Death Note), Alucard(from Hellsing), The Doctor (from Doctor Who) and William Laurence (from Temeraire). Meme fic of drabbledom

**9. How will Hikaru Shindou prove his love to Yugi Mutou?**

"Seriously, I only _let_ you win because I love you," Hikaru insisted, whole scowling at the Go board between him and his leather clad boyfriend. Yugi smiled that knowing smile of him over the scattered Go stones, making him frown only harder. "I do. That's the only way to explain this."

"I'm sure it is," Yugi agreed, leaning back and shaking his head, amused. Hikaru huffed out a sigh and folded his arms. When Yugi had told him he was the king of games, the Go-professional had laughed. There was no such thing as master of all, jack of none after all. By all logic, Yugi should've lost. He _really_ should've lost. Hikaru had _years_ of Go and training and living with Sai of all things behind him. Yugi, after getting basic instructions, should've lost, no, he would've had to be talked through a teaching game and he should've lost that too.

But no. There were no handicaps and no teaching and after the beginning there hadn't even been any teaching-type of moves from Hikaru's part. And still, Yugi had won. It defied all reason.

Behind him, Sai leaned a little closer, looking fascinated. "That is an interesting strategy," the ghost mused, hiding his amused smile behind his open fan, though Hikaru could still feel it. It only make him huff again, and nearly elbow Sai to the guts when the man had the gall to giggle at him. "Now, now, Hikaru. There's no need to be sullen."

"Yugi tends to have beginners luck with ever game he tries," Atemu agreed from behind the winner, leaning his elbows casually to the back of Yugi's chair, hands resting on his host's shoulders. "Give it a few games and it will become harder for him." If Hikaru hadn't been very nearly the same position - and relationship - with Sai, he might've felt a bit jealous by the easy way Yugi leaned his back against the Pharaoh's chest. But anyone knew affectionate ghosts, it was Hikaru.

"How does that make any goddamned sense. Someone starts perfect and gets worse, that's…" Hikaru threw his hands up and the pointed a finger at Yugi. "You're cheating. I bet you are, you're using the thingymajick, whatever it is."

"I would do no such thing," Yugi answered, amused. Below the table, his sock clad foot snuck affectionately around Hikaru's, hooking behind his ankle. "I only… place the stones where they want to go."

"HA! Told you so, cheating!" Hikaru answered, snapping his fingers. "You have any idea how many games me and Sai have played on this board? I bet the stones have learned all his strategies by now. You're basically using Sai's help to cheat!"

The Duellist chuckled softly, shaking his head. "If that's the way you see it," he answered, and begun to clean the board. "You could do it too, if you only let me teach you how."

"No thanks," Hikaru answered, shuddering at the thought. Most his more important games were played on boards that had suffered not only masters, but whole bunch of amateurs along the years. He did not want to get distracted by some idiotic stone who thought that suiciding itself would be the best option. Not to mention the fact that the very notion of getting help in a game was a bit… humiliating.

He said as much to Yugi - and then realised that he had basically told the man off and that his idea was stupid. Grimacing, he gave his boyfriend a apologetic look, but the duellist only chuckled while Atemu shrugged his shoulders at apologetically sighing Sai.

"Our concepts of gaming are different," Yugi said, shaking his head and closing the lid of his stone bowl. "Go is, in the end, a solitary game, but Duel Monster demands a level of… companionship with what you're placing down."

"Yeah, I suppose," the Go-professional sighed, rubbing his toes over Yugi's before standing up. "Come on, let's go somewhere. It's hot in here and I really need something to drink."

"Sure," Yugi agreed and followed him, with Atemu and Sai casually trailing behind them, a ghost from ancient Japan and ancient Egypt who, oddly enough, didn't seem that strange when they stood side by side. Hikaru glanced at them and then grinned, as they begun to talk about game strategies and the difference of _solitary_ and _aided_ playing.

Yugi glanced backwards as well, as they got their foot wear and headed out of the Go salon. It didn't take much, before the two ghosts nearly forgot their hosts completely, concentrating onto each other and the other's ideas. Despite the fact that Atemu held a sort of regal indifference and Sai was often polite to a fault and emotionally invested in everything he did, they always got passionate with their discussions, completely forgetting their differences, their boundaries.

"You know, it still kind of surprises me," Hikaru mused to his boyfriend in hushed tones, not wanting to disturb their companions' discussion. "I never thought that… I mean, this," he motioned backwards. "Sai, of all people, having company like this. And you. I never thought I… that someone would _fit_ this, so well."

Yugi smiled faintly and leaned in to place a small peck of a kiss to the younger gamer's lips. "Me neither," he agreed, leaning his forehead to Hikaru's cheek for a moment, before glancing backwards again. Hikaru did as well and saw how Sai was proving a point by waving his fan, only to have the point stopped by Atemu's fingers gripping onto his as he made his counter argument.

"… but if you go first to C4 and then to C7th, wouldn't that affect the formation enough to break the stronghold?" Atemu was saying, while holding the taller ghosts hand still. "You will have cut the front lines with the first move and invaded the territory with the second, that's enough to put any opponent into disarray."

"Not, if the opponent is smart enough to cover the flaws by taking the F5 first," Sai answered flicking his closed fan at the pharaoh - or as much as he could with his hand's movements constricted. "Ad if he has also strengthened the formation by the way of D6, then attacking would be foolish…"

Atemu frowned. "But then, why not go the other way around, and try C14, or E12, that way you can circle the trap and go about it from the back…"

Somehow, the two ghosts ended up holding hands, and never noticing it.

Hikaru grinned, wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders while the Duellist chuckled warmly. It didn't really need to be said that neither of them had thought they'd ever find their equal in life, or someone who would understand the pleasure and burden and thrill of not being alone - of never being alone. Hikaru hadn't even thought of dating with Sai around, knowing no one would ever get it, knowing that hiding it all would be too difficult. Not, that was, before he had seen Yugi browsing in a Go event - with the ghost of the pharaoh trailing behind him.

"Come on, let's go get burgers," he said, squeezing Yugi's shoulders and steering their strange group down the street.

"You hate burgers." Yugi pointed out, though he did visibly perk at the concept.

"I don't _hate_ them, I just prefer ramen over them, is all. But for you, I'll endure," Hikaru said bravely with a chuckle Yugi kissed the side of his neck, before allowing himself be led on. Behind them their ghosts followed, fingers entwining casually even as their verbal sparring match continued undisturbed.

It might've been one of the strangest things Hikaru had ever known, his own life… but that didn't mean it didn't work perfectly as it was.

xx

Long time no write this. Mm..

If I ever manage to continue, the next time we will see **Light Yagami and Hikaru Shindou.** and is it** love at first sight?**


End file.
